


A Friend Indeed

by Dlxm950



Series: Story of a Lost Man [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Dark, Gen, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Minor Violence, Other, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950
Summary: He wanted to scream once more.To demand from the masters of the universe the reason why he had been cursed so.His mind ran at a million miles an hour.In that moment as he truly processed everything that had happened to him in the past two days.He could only ask one question.“Why?”Her smirk only grew.





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> While this one is far less emotionally destructive as the last one it is till quite heavy. With that said I hope you enjoy.

Tarian found himself lost both physically and mentally.

 

His eyes saw the world but it did not seem the same.

 

His hands lay against the earth but did not feel it.

 

Everything was...dulled.

 

His gaze fell to the Forsaken before him.

 

Sylvanas Windrunner.

 

The Warchief of the Horde.

 

The burner of Teldrassil.

 

The Dark Lady of Undercity.

 

A woman who occupied the nightmares of children and adult alike. A woman who once called them allies and then slaughtered their people. A woman who weaved the powers of death as though she owned them.

 

Considering his current situation she probably did.

 

He was undead.

 

Forsaken.

 

_Horde._

 

He wanted to scream once more. To demand from the masters of the universe the reason why he had been cursed so.

 

He felt a rage as he gazed upon her smirking face.

 

He wanted to kill the woman before him. Her and every other Horde member in the camp. Every Horde member on Azeroth. He wanted to kill the man who had banished him. The captain of the ship that carried him here. He wanted to kill _every last person_ who had led him to this cruel destination.

 

His mind ran at a million miles an hour. Yet his body was still. Kneeling before the woman who had brought him back from the dead.

 

In that moment as he truly processed everything that had happened to him in the past two days.

 

He could only ask one question.

 

“Why?”

 

Her smirk only grew.

 

“You were the personal bodyguard for the man who leads the enemy. You were privy to the most lucrative of meetings. You were a close friend of the little lion. So imagine my surprise when a patrol returns with your corpse in tow. I couldn’t let such an opportunity just...escape my grasp now could I?”

 

“So you plan to torture me? To break my mind and shatter my body until I tell every truth I hold?”

 

As he spoke he had begun to stand. His undead form rising with his fury. His skin white as snow and hair black as night. His eyes equally dark as though ripped from his head. His face a mask of pure rage. Hands in tight fists at his side.

 

“I hope you don’t plan to strike at me. I would so hate to have to go through the process of raising you again.” Her voice was dismissive but he caught the threat underneath it.

 

He took a moment to gather his emotions and stepped back with a sneer.

 

“Good. Now I have no intentions of interrogating you. I have a feeling that to spite you closeness to the king he was not so foolish as to share anything of real value with you and any plan that involved you would have been quickly changed after your banishment.”

 

The words cut deep but he could not deny the truth in them.

 

“Let me ask you this instead.”

 

He gave her a questioning look.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

How did he feel?

 

How did he _FEEL?!_ He felt _angry!_ _Enraged!_ He was _undead!_ How else did she expect him to _feel._

 

“I imagine you are rather upset but is that anger truly all for me?” She asked him.

 

Tarian paused. The question had caught him of guard. Of course he was angry at her she raised him from the dead. Yet a small ball of discomfort settled with her words.

 

“Of course it is.” He stated although the weakness in his voice testified otherwise.

 

“Are you sure? Do you not feel anger towards those who put you here?”

 

She stepped closer to him as she spoke.

 

“Do you not hate the man who sentenced you here?”

 

Another step forward.

 

“Do you not hate your supposed friends who did not to help you?” She whispered in his left ear.

 

“Do you not hate your fellow soldiers who did nothing to challenge it?" She breathed into his right ear.

 

“Do you not hate your king?” He froze. She was behind him now gauntlets resting on his shoulders as she pushed him towards a tent.

 

“Do you not hate the man who demanded your loyalty only to throw it in your face?”

 

“Do you not hate the man who signed your banishment?”

 

She led him into the tent. It was larger than the others and decorated with bones and furs. A single throne sat at the back. Sylvanas walked towards it and sat with her legs crossed.

 

“Do you not hate your _dear_ friend?”

 

He broke.

 

All his strength left him and he collapsed to his knees.

 

He wanted to cry but he had no tears.

 

He wanted to breath but he held no air.

 

He wanted to die but found himself undead.

 

“What do you _want?_ ” He growled.

 

Sylvanas smiled. It was a horrible smile. It was the smile of a predator who had captured its prey. Fangs glinting in the light as her burning red eyes bored into his own.

 

“You don’t have any information. You hold no mark of a trade.”

 

She stood then and walked to him slowly making sure to let him see her in her moment of victory.

 

Once she stood before him she leaned down so they were face to face.

 

“I have use for a skilled bodyguard.”

 

* * *

 

Anduin was beginning to worry.

 

He had not seen Tarian for three days. It was as though the man had disappeared from the face of the earth.

 

His family had not seen him.

 

S.I.7 had found nothing in the other alliance kingdoms.

 

Jaina had told him she hadn't seen him in boralus.

 

To stack on top of his concern there had been a continued build of social unrest.

 

Their had been reports of citizens attacking guards on patrol.

 

The monastery had been robbed five times.

 

Two ships had been set on fire.

 

“What am I going to do Genn? I am lost without him.” He told his mentor.

 

Anduin and Genn were inside Anduin's office. The former pacing in front of the large window as the latter rested comfortably in his chair.

 

“Perhaps he has been taken?” Genn proposed

 

“Their would have been signs. S.I.7 would have been able to find traces of the plot." Anduin dismissed. "and what of the people? Tarian was always so much better at communicating with the people.”

 

“Then perhaps, with his absence, you should learn how. Your father was never the best at placating the masses in person. He always preferred to let his actions speak for him”

 

Anduin stopped his pacing. Perhaps that was the key.

 

“Thank you Genn. Your counsel is invaluable as always.”

 

“I am glad to have been of assistance."

 

Anduin made his way out of the office and down towards the south wing of the castle. He knew just the person to help him.

 

“Me?” Alleria said.

 

He had arrived at her room quickly barging in while Alleria and Veressa were enjoying some tea.

 

“Yes." He told her. "Tarian always spoke highly of your tracking abilities and your connection to the void makes it far easier to detect his powers of the light.”

 

Alleria seemed conflicted. Her brow scrunched in thought as her eyes darted between the king and her sister.

 

"Please. Alleria. You are the best hope for finding him. S.I.7 can find nothing. His family fears for his safety as do I. I would not ask this of you if I had no other way."

 

Alleria thought for a moment more. She gazed at her sister and then at the king once more. She gave a sigh before standing.

 

“While I do not know of how much assistance I will truly be able to provide. ” She said. "You reunited me with my sister, and my son, for that, I will forever be in your debt."

 

Anduin smiled.

 

Perhaps he stood a chance of finding his friend after all.


End file.
